cinemafandomcom_it-20200216-history
Golden Globe per il miglior attore in una mini-serie o film per la televisione
Il Golden Globe per il miglior attore in una mini-serie o film per la televisione viene assegnato al miglior attore di una mini-serie o film per la televisione dalla HFPA (Hollywood Foreign Press Association). È stato assegnato per la prima volta nel 1982. L'elenco mostra il vincitore di ogni anno, seguito dagli attori che hanno ricevuto una nomination. Per ogni attore viene indicata la mini-serie o film per la televisione che gli è valsa la nomination (titolo italiano e titolo originale tra parentesi). * 1982 ** Mickey Rooney - Bill (Bill) ** Peter O'Toole - Masada (Masada) ** Peter Strauss - Masada (Masada) ** Timothy Hutton - A Long Way Home (A Long Way Home) ** Ray Sharkey - The Ordeal of Bill Carney (The Ordeal of Bill Carney) ** Dirk Bogarde - La storia di Patricia Neal (The Patricia Neal Story) ** Danny Kaye - Diritto d'offesa (Skokie) * 1983 ** Anthony Andrews - Ritorno a Brideshead (Brideshead Revisited) ** Jeremy Irons - Ritorno a Brideshead (Brideshead Revisited) ** Sam Waterston - Oppenheimer (Oppenheimer) ** Philip Anglim - The Elephant Man (The Elephant Man) ** Robby Benson - Due come noi (Two of a Kind) * 1984 ** Richard Chamberlain - Uccelli di rovo (The Thorn Birds) ** Martin Sheen - Kennedy (Kennedy) ** Robert Blake - All'ultimo sangue (Blood Feud) ** Peter Strauss - Cuore d'acciaio (Heart of Steel) ** Louis Gossett Jr. - Sadat (Sadat) * 1985 ** Ted Danson - Quelle strane voci su Amelia (Something About Amelia) ** Sam Neill - Reilly: Ace of Spies (Reilly: Ace of Spies) ** James Garner - Heartsounds (Heartsounds) ** Jason Robards - Sakharov (Sakharov) ** Treat Williams - Un tram che si chiama Desiderio (A Streetcar Named Desire) * 1986 ** Dustin Hoffman - Morte di un commesso viaggiatore (Death of a Salesman) ** Peter Strauss - Kane & Abel (Kane & Abel) ** Kirk Douglas - Amos (Amos) ** Richard Crenna - La lunga notte di Richard Beck (The Rape of Richard Beck) ** Richard Chamberlain - Wallenberg: A Hero's Story (Wallenberg: A Hero's Story) * 1987 ** James Woods - Promise (Promise) ** Jan Niklas - Peter the Great (Peter the Great) ** Mark Harmon - The Deliberate Stranger (The Deliberate Stranger) ** James Garner - Promise (Promise) ** John Ritter - Cause innaturali (Unnatural Causes) * 1988 ** Randy Quaid - LBJ: The Early Years (LBJ: The Early Years) ** Mark Harmon - La promessa (After the Promise) ** Judd Nelson - Vip omicidi club (Billionaire Boys Club) ** Alan Arkin - Fuga da Sobibor (Escape from Sobibor) ** James Woods - In Love and War (In Love and War) ** Jack Lemmon - Long Day's Journey Into Night (Long Day's Journey Into Night) * 1989 ** Stacy Keach - Hemingway (Hemingway) ** Michael Caine - La vera storia di Jack '' (''Jack the Ripper) ** Richard Chamberlain - Bourne Identity - Un nome senza volto (The Bourne Identity) ** Jack Lemmon - L'assassinio di Mary Phagan (The Murder of Mary Phagan) ** Anthony Hopkins - The Tenth Man (The Tenth Man) * 1990 ** Robert Duvall - Colomba solitaria (Lonesome Dove) ** John Gielgud - Ricordi di guerra (War and Remembrance) ** Lane Smith - The Final Days (The Final Days) ** Ben Kingsley - Murderers Among Us: The Simon Wiesenthal Story (Murderers Among Us: The Simon Wiesenthal Story) ** James Woods - My Name Is Bill W. (My Name Is Bill W.) * 1991 ** James Garner - Decoration Day (Decoration Day) ** Steven Bauer - Drug Wars: The Camarena Story (Drug Wars: The Camarena Story) ** Michael Caine - Jekyll & Hyde (Jekyll & Hyde) ** Tom Hulce - Murder in Mississippi (Murder in Mississippi) ** Burt Lancaster - Il fantasma dell'Opera (The Phantom of the Opera) ** Rick Schroder - The Stranger Within (The Stranger Within) * 1992 ** Beau Bridges - Without Warning: The James Brady Story (Without Warning: The James Brady Story) ** Peter Falk - Columbo: Columbo and the Murder of a Rock Star (Columbo: Columbo and the Murder of a Rock Star) ** Sam Elliott - Conagher (Conagher) ** Sam Neill - One Against the Wind (One Against the Wind) ** Sidney Poitier - Separate But Equal (Separate But Equal) * 1993 ** Robert Duvall - Stalin (Stalin) ** James Woods - Citizen Cohn (Citizen Cohn) ** Anthony Andrews - Jewels (Jewels) ** Jon Voight - The Last of His Tribe (The Last of His Tribe) ** Philip Casnoff - Sinatra (Sinatra) * 1994 ** James Garner - Barbarians at the Gate (Barbarians at the Gate) ** Matthew Modine - Il grande gelo '' (''And the Band Played On) ** Peter Falk - Columbo: It's All in the Game (Columbo: It's All in the Game) ** Jack Lemmon - A Life in the Theater (A Life in the Theater) ** Peter Strauss - Men Don't Tell (Men Don't Tell) * 1995 ** Raul Julia - Il fuoco della resistenza - La vera storia di Chico Mendes (The Burning Season: The Chico Mendes Story) ** Samuel L. Jackson - Against the Wall (Against the Wall) ** James Garner - Breathing Lessons (Breathing Lessons) ** Rutger Hauer - Fatherland (Fatherland) ** Alan Alda - Una prova difficile (White Mile) * 1996 ** Gary Sinise - Truman (Truman) ** James Woods - L'asilo maledetto (Indictment: The McMartin Trial) ** Charles S. Dutton - The Piano Lesson (The Piano Lesson) ** Alec Baldwin - Un tram che si chiama Desiderio (A Streetcar Named Desire) ** Laurence Fishburne - The Tuskegee Airmen (The Tuskegee Airmen) * 1997 ** Alan Rickman - Rasputin - Il demone nero (Rasputin) ** Stephen Rea - Crime of the Century (Crime of the Century) ** Armand Assante - Gotti (Gotti) ** Beau Bridges - Losing Chase (Losing Chase) ** James Woods - The Summer of Ben Tyler (The Summer of Ben Tyler) * 1998 ** Ving Rhames - Don King - Una storia tutta americana (Don King: Only in America) ** Jack Lemmon - La parola ai giurati (12 Angry Men) ** Gary Sinise - George Wallace (George Wallace) ** Armand Assante - L'Odissea (The Odyssey) ** Matthew Modine - Parole dal cuore (What the Deaf Man Heard) * 1999 ** Stanley Tucci - Winchell (Winchell) ** Bill Paxton - La guerra dei bugiardi (A Bright Shining Lie) ** Sam Neill - Merlino e l'apprendista stregone (Merlin) ** Patrick Stewart - Moby Dick (Moby Dick) ** Christopher Reeve - Rear Window (Rear Window) ** Peter Fonda - The Tempest (The Tempest) * 2000 ** Jack Lemmon - Inherit the Wind (Inherit the Wind) ** Sam Shepard - Dash and Lilly (Dash and Lilly) ** Liev Schreiber - RKO 281 - La vera storia di Quarto Potere (RKO 281) ** Jack Lemmon - I martedì da Morrie (Tuesdays with Morrie) ** Tom Sizemore - L'occhio gelido del testimone (Witness Protection) * 2001 ** Brian Dennehy - Morte di un commesso viaggiatore (Death of a Salesman) ** James Woods - Dirty Pictures (Dirty Pictures) ** Andy Garcia - The Arturo Sandoval Story (For Love or Country: The Arturo Sandoval Story) ** Alec Baldwin - Norimberga (Nuremberg) ** Brian Cox - Norimberga (Nuremberg) * 2002 ** James Franco - James Dean - La storia vera (James Dean) ** Damian Lewis - Band of Brothers - Fratelli al fronte (Band of Brothers) ** Barry Pepper - 61* (61*) ** Ben Kingsley - Anne Frank (Anne Frank: The Whole Story) ** Kenneth Branagh - Conspiracy - Soluzione finale '' (''Conspiracy) * 2003 ** Albert Finney - The Gathering Storm (The Gathering Storm) ** William H. Macy - Il venditore dell'anno (Door to Door) ** Michael Keaton - Live from Baghdad (Live from Baghdad) ** Michael Gambon - Path to War (Path to War) ** Linus Roache - RFK (RFK) * 2004 ** Al Pacino - Angels in America (Angels in America) ** Antonio Banderas - Pancho Villa, la leggenda (And Starring Pancho Villa As Himself) ** James Brolin - The Reagans (The Reagans) ** Troy Garity - Soldier's Girl (Soldier's Girl) ** Tom Wilkinson - Normal (Normal) * 2005 ** Geoffrey Rush - Tu chiamami Peter (The Life and Death of Peter Sellers) ** Mos Def - Medici per la vita (Something the Lord Made) ** Jamie Foxx - Redemption - La pace del guerriero (Redemption) ** William H. Macy - The Wool Cap - Berretto di lana (The Wool Cap) ** Patrick Stewart - Il leone d'inverno (The Lion In Winter) * 2006 ** Jonathan Rhys-Meyers, Elvis (Elvis) ** Kenneth Branagh, F.D. Roosevelt: un uomo, un presidente (Warm Springs) ** Ed Harris, Le cascate del cuore (Empire Falls) ** Bill Nighy, La ragazza nel caffè (The Girl In The Cafe) ** Donald Sutherland, Human Trafficking (Human Trafficking) * 2007 ** Bill Nighy, Gideon's Daughter (Gideon's Daughter) ** Andre Braugher, Thief (Thief) ** Robert Duvall, Broken Trail (Broken Trail) ** Michael Ealy, Sleeper Cell (Sleeper Cell') ** Chiwetel Ejiofor, Tsunami: The Aftermath (Tsunami: The Aftermath) ** Ben Kingsley, Mrs. Harris (Mrs. Harris) ** Matthew Perry, The Ron Clark Story (The Ron Clark Story) * 2008 ** Jim Broadbent - Longford (Longford) ** James Nesbitt - Jekyll (Jekyll) ** Jason Isaacs - The State Within (The State Within) ** Adam Beach - Bury My Heart at Wounded Knee (Bury My Heart at Wounded Knee) ** Ernest Borgnine - A Grandpa for Christmas (A Grandpa for Christmas) * 2009 ** Paul Giamatti - John Adams ** Ralph Fiennes - Bernard & Doris - Complici amici (Bernard and Doris) ** Kevin Spacey - Recount ** Kiefer Sutherland - 24: Redemption ** Tom Wilkinson'' - Recount'' *2010 **'Kevin Bacon' - Taking Chance - Il ritorno di un eroe (Taking Chance) **Jeremy Irons - Georgia O'Keeffe **Brendan Gleeson - Into the Storm - La guerra di Churchill (Into the Storm) **Chiwetel Ejiofor - Endgame **Kenneth Branagh - Il commissario Wallander (Wallander) *2011 **'Al Pacino' - You Don't Know Jack - Il dottor morte **Idris Elba - Luther **Ian McShane - I pilastri della Terra (The Pillars of the Earth) **Dennis Quaid - I due presidenti (The Special Relatioship) **Edgar Ramirez - Carlos *2012 **'Idris Elba' - Luther **Hugh Bonneville - Downton Abbey **William Hurt - Too Big to Fail - Il crollo dei giganti (Too Big to Fail) **Bill Nighy - Page Eight **Dominic West - The Hour Categoria:Premi Golden Globe